1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antidepressant compounds having the formula ##STR3## and pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof wherein R.sup.1 is 1-piperidyl, 1-(3-indolyl)ethyl, alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, substituted benzyl or 1-(1-phenylethyl); and R.sup.2 is bicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yl, phenyl, meta- and/or para-substituted phenyl, to compositions containing them, and to their use as antidepressants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,263 describes a series of herbicidal N-substituted 2-phenoxynicotinamides of the formula ##STR4## wherein X is chloro, bromo, trifluoromethyl, methyl or ethyl; R.sub.1 is hydrogen or C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 alkenyl; and R.sub.2 is (a) C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 alkenyl if R.sub.1 is C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 alkenyl; (b) C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 alkenyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkynyl if X is chloro, methyl, ethyl or trifluoromethyl and R.sub.1 is hydrogen; and (c) C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 alkenyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkynyl if X is bromo and R.sub.1 is hydrogen.
Herbicidal N-arylphenoxynicotinamide derivatives of the formula ##STR5## in which
n is 0 or 1; X is halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, trifluoromethyl or carboethoxy; Y and Z are independently hydrogen, lower alkyl, halo-lower alkyl, thio(halo lower alkyl), lower alkoxy, nitro, cyano or halogen; provided that:
if X is carboethoxy, Z is halogen and Y is hydrogen or halogen; and
if Y and Z are both halogen, X is halogen, trifluoromethyl or carboethoxy, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,946.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,366 discloses herbicidal nicotinamide derivatives of the formula ##STR6## wherein R is hydrogen or methyl.